


Game Night (Supercat)

by fourtseven



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Catan, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtseven/pseuds/fourtseven
Summary: It’s game night at the Grant family house. And, it’s Catan, a game Cat hates to lose. (Just a short fic to accompany a drawing I did.)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	Game Night (Supercat)

**Author's Note:**

> (Just a very short fic to accompany a picture I drew.)

  
  


“Don’t you dare! If that Robber sets foot in my fields —” Cat leapt from her chair, ignored the loud crash as the legs snagged on the rug and fell to the floor, and shoved an accusatory finger in Kara’s face, daring Kara to place it in her most productive hex. “I swear, you’ll be sleeping on the couch for a month.”

She was two victory points away from, well, victory. What a sweet victory it would be, too. Cat had been on a Catan losing streak as of late. One more, and she would toss all of the pieces into the industrial shredder at CatCo, collect the pulpy remnants, and then burn them. They could find a new game. A better game. One she would never lose.

Cat had already surrendered half of her resources when Kara rolled a seven, her twelfth such roll of the night. The threatened field hex had been bountiful thus far, showering Cat with bushels and bushels of grain for settlements, cities, and development cards. It was imperative that continued. She desperately needed this hex.

Kara’s fingers clutched the Robber and hovered over Cat’s hex. She wondered if Kara actually knew how much she risked with this move. Smirking, Kara glanced over at Carter whose eyes darted between them, panic etched onto his face, then back at Cat, and winked. Oh, yes. She knew exactly what she was doing.

“Test me,” Cat warned one last time, but silently, she begged her not to. “You’ll regret it.”

Kara plopped the little piece onto the hex and smiled. Groaning, Carter’s head fell to the table with a thunk, and in a chipper voice, like she hadn't just committed betrayal, Kara looked straight into Cat’s eyes and said, “I’ll take one of your resources, too, please.”

Snarling, Cat snatched her remaining four resource cards from the table and thrust them, face down, toward Kara. This was war.

* * *

At three a.m., Cat slid from the bed, tired and cranky, and wandered out to the living room. The large, blanketed lump on the couch moved and grunted. She huffed. Served her right. Kara’s feet poked out from beneath the covers and Cat watched her thrash around like a child throwing a tantrum until the blanket had been kicked onto the floor. She was clearly uncomfortable. Maybe next time, Kara would think twice about crossing her in Catan.

Sidling up to the couch, Cat picked up the knitted throw, crawled in beside Kara, and tucked the blanket around them both. She snuggled into Kara’s side and purred when arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer and melding their bodies together.

“I thought I was being punished.”

Cat slipped her hand underneath Kara’s pajama top and danced her fingertips over the soft skin of her stomach. “You are. But the bed's too big and too cold without you. I was lonely and realized I was only punishing myself, too.”

“My punishments don’t seem to last very long.”

Kara was right. This wasn’t the first time Cat had banished Kara to the couch for a Catan-related infraction, and it wasn’t the first time Cat had climbed in beside her in the middle of the night. Carter always found them in the morning, snuggled on the couch in a tangle of arms and legs.

She toyed with the drawstring on Kara’s pajama bottoms. “No, they don’t.” This one wouldn’t last, either. “And, although you made a calculated move that I also would have made, and my hand is inching closer and closer —” Cat slipped her hand inside Kara’s pants. “Be thankful Carter won. I’m still annoyed and I’m destroying that game tomorrow.”

Kara’s back arched as Cat’s hand found its target. She leaned up to kiss her wife on the lips. Softly. Slowly.

“Are you sure? Seems to lead to good things.”


End file.
